


[Podfic] A Moveable Feast

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Set pre-series and then into the start of episode 2.Soulmates share a special bond, one that lets them taste what the other is eating. As a Witcher, Geralt shouldn't even have a soulmate, but the proof is in the pudding, or the mushy banana, to be exact. After years of being sure his soulmate is living a blessed life, changes in his soulmate's eating habits lead Geralt to do something he never planned, find his soulmate to make sure they're safe.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] A Moveable Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moveable Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521657) by [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso). 



> Podficced for dancinbutterf1y for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** A Moveable Feast  
 **Author:** sunalso  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 00:48:29, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wghugor9nsaj93m/A_Moveable_Feast.mp3/file)


End file.
